In the prior art flashlight, a suspender strap thereof is fixed to a body thereof. Therefore, when the suspender strap is attached to the waist belt of a user, the flashlight can only be used within the scope defined by the length of the suspender strap, thus offering a considerable disadvantage. For each use, to remove the strap from the waist belt is out of the question.